


The Tower

by theleaveswant



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Offscreen Violence, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Funny, isn't it," she croaks as she watches the oily flame sputter and flare. "Never dreamt the world would end before I did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatyourefuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/gifts).



> Prompt was for Vanessa and apocalypse fic.

Brona buries the cough in the crook of her elbow to keep from blowing out the candle she's just lit. It's almost the last of their stash, which she supposes means they'll have to make more. At least there's no shortage of bodies for them to render into tallow.

"Funny, isn't it," she croaks as she watches the oily flame sputter and flare. "Never dreamt the world would end before I did."

She looks to Miss Ives for a response but Miss Ives is gone, eyes glazed as she rocks on her knees, her lips flecked with spittle from reciting her whatever-it-is—a prayer, a spell, Brona's long since stopped caring. She sighs and goes to empty out the chamber pot. When she returns Ives is back, crouching in the light of the candle, her scabbed fingers running over and over her fanned out cards.

“Miss Croft,” she says, still caressing the deck. “If you'd be so kind.”


End file.
